Invision's Rising: As Luck Would Have It
by Dr. Magic PhD
Summary: Episode 6 in the "Complete" series: Jimmy, Matt, and Wesley thought they finally had it all under control, but when their luck changes, so does everything else...
1. This Is Brotherly Love?

_Alright, folks! I'm back in the game known as writing stories! I still have relapses of writers' block, but I'll deal with it when it comes again, which it will, since it always does! Meanwhile, feel free to read this first chapter of the sixth episode of the first season of my "Complete" series! Only one more left before the season finale! How great is that? I'm excited, to say the least!_

* * *

It had been about three months since the Complete had dealt with Bryan, Rich, and Mike, who had tried to capitalize on Wesley's power to rob banks. John, the brothers' overly mysterious Guardian, followed through on his word and made sure that the three once-ex-cons were now back in jail for quite a while. In the three months since that whole ordeal, Wesley had become more curious than ever to find out about his true parentage. He knew that Lauren was his mother, as well as James and Matthew's, but who was his father?

John had been on the top (middle and bottom as well) of his suspect list. He fit the description perfectly; he was also African-American, he resembled Wesley a bit, the two of them thought the same and even had similar personalities, but what had come to be the most important clue was the fact that Wesley and John both had the ability to disappear and reappear in the exact same way.

"It's really strange," Wesley said. "How can I have a power that I don't even know about? _Plus_, what good is it if I don't even know when it kicks in? _Plus_, how is the John guy not my father? This is doin' no good for my self-esteem."

"It's all a mystery to us," Matthew said, "but remember what Mom said? She said that you'll find out everything in time."

"We don't know _what_ to say about that whole disappearing act, though," James chimed in.

"Are you _sure_ you saw it?" Wesley asked, for the billionth time.

"Don't start this thing again!" Matthew said. "We talked about this when the Fort Knox thing was over, every day after that, even during Spring Break. And if it wasn't that, it was about the whole you-Jimmy-Stephanie thing. You hit him, you should've moved on."

"I did," Wesley said, "but _he_ didn't."

"I was just supposed to let you hit me and get away with it?" James asked.

"Yes," Wesley said. "Must you always be in charge? Always?"

"Not always," James said. "Just most of the time."

"When did your head get so big?" Wesley asked, pulling out a chart from his drawer. "Let's see…your ego started swelling about _here_, when we had our first demon. If you follow this chart, Jimmy, you can see that your ego is growing at an alarming exponential rate."

"I can't believe you drew that," Matthew said, "but you know, I think it's pretty accurate."

"What?" James asked.

"I mean," Matthew said, "you two need to calm down. The year's over in a few weeks and you two have been at each other's throats the entire time. It doesn't make any sense. Jimmy, between your belief that homeboy is always 'undermining your authority,' which is complete garbage by the way, and homeboy's constant accusations of you being the cause of his breakup, I don't wanna deal with it anymore."

"It's not…" James said briefly.

"And," Matthew interjected loudly, "if it's not any of that, the whole Lina thing is getting thrown in the air every now and then. Jimmy, you're twenty years old. Grow up. Homeboy, you're…almost eighteen. Act the part."

Matthew left the room, leaving Wesley and James there, sitting in chairs. They only looked at each other, not confused, but not knowing how to respond to Matthew's lecture. They had to admit, Matthew was right. Their bickering had escalated constantly over the year to the point where it was almost unbearable to be around. Matthew, being the middle sibling, had been put in that more than awkward position to mediate more times than he preferred.

"You think he was serious?" Wesley asked.

"Probably just had a bad day," James said. "We don't argue all the time, do we?"

"Well," Wesley said, thinking, "sometimes…there were a couple days when…I can't…yeah, we do. But it doesn't get in the way of witch stuff, so no harm, no foul."

"So you think it's normal for us to argue, then?" James asked.

"No," Wesley replied, "but that's just the way we work. Think about it. You always want to be in control, right?"

"Okay," James said.

"And I don't like to be controlled, right?" Wesley asked.

"Okay," James replied, waiting for Wesley to get to the point.

"Do you _really_ not see where I'm going with this?" Wesley asked. He was answered by a blank stare from James. "Conflict, Jimmy, conflict."

* * *

In another realm of existence, the five beings known collectively as the Council, sat around their pentagram-shaped table, devising ways to get rid of the Complete. It had been foretold hundreds of years ago that when the Complete came into their powers, they would have the ability to defeat all evil in the world, which ultimately meant the end of the Council. They had tried to stop the three brother witches from even meeting, but they still had proven themselves to be formidable opponents.

They had missed the Convergence, a particular event that would lead to a series of events, which in turn would end in one major event. By coming together eight months ago to become the Complete, James, Matthew, and Wesley had begun the Convergence. The Council had decided to keep low profiles for quite a while, devising scheme after scheme that would stop the Complete. However, all of those plans had flaws that would surely bring failure. Now, though, they had come up with a plan that was sure to protect them from the Prophecy.

"It is still risky," Ardad, one of the Council members, protested.

"It is a risk that we are all willing to take," Andras urged.

"Releasing one of his kind will surely bring disastrous results," Ardad said.

"You exaggerate," Tenebrion said. "Their power is great, but it is not enough to pose any threat to us."

"He is right," Mastiphal added. "They are only a threat to those who they target."

"But they are unpredictable," Ardad said.

"Which makes them more useful to us," Anamalech claimed. "Their spontaneity will keep the witches confused long enough to destroy them."

Against Ardad's better judgment, the five members of the Council summoned a being called Invision, the subject of their most recent discussion. Invision was neither a demon nor a warlock. He was not a vampire or any other conventional evil entity. He was among a very rare breed known as Fallen Angels. Fallen Angels, not to be confused with Archangels, were once mortals who had died and become Guardians long ago. However, as Guardians, who were supposed to be beings of pure light and goodness, they somehow became corrupted and malignant to the point where they eventually rebelled and turned evil. Fallen Angels, being a rare breed, had the ability to manipulate intangible qualities about people, such as good will or luck. Each Fallen Angel possessed a unique type of this power. They all had the ability to deflect the powers of good witches, mainly because they had managed to purge the goodness from their own selves.

Invision appeared in a black mist. He was perhaps six feet in height, with skin the color of storm clouds. His eyes were a shade of gray that was deeper than the color of his skin. Attached to his back were two majestic wings, both an ashen off-white color, made of what looked to be feathers but probably were not. He bowed slightly to the Council, just enough to acknowledge their presence.

"We have a job for you," Mastiphal said.

"What is it?" Invision asked, sounding generally uninterested.

"Destroying the Complete," Andras answered. "Do not fail."

"Why should I help you?" Invision asked boldly. "We aren't exactly accepted by _your_ kind either."

"Let's just say," Anamalech said, "that this is a temporary truce between us. Succeed, and we will no longer have any problems."

"These 'Complete,'" Invision asked, "who exactly are they?"

"You do not know of the Prophecy?" Ardad asked.

"My friends and I have better things to do," Invision said. "But I'll do as you ask."

Invision disappeared in a black mist, leaving the Council. Far away, though, unseen and unheard, Lina sat on the ground, listening in on their conversation. She heard all about Invision and his agreement to destroy the Complete. She knew all about Fallen Angels, of course. She knew that they could not be trusted by anyone but their own. She knew of their special powers. She also knew that Invision might possibly be the one who could destroy the Complete after all. She thought long and hard before vanishing out of the area in a flame.

* * *

_Okay, so the story's starting to get set up a little bit. We know that the Council is back in the game after a three story hiatus. We know that they've spent that time planning this latest scheme, but will their work pay off this time? We also know that Lina's been doing a little eavesdropping on the Council. Furthermore, we know that Matt is getting pretty sick of Wesley and Jimmy's arguing back and forth, as I'm sure we all are. I think I hit on everything, so stay tuned to the next chapter, comin' to a computer screen near you!_


	2. The Perfect Plan

_To the wonderful people who take time out of their busy days to read and review my work: thank you!_

_**chyp: **Thanx for the comment. I try to make the beginning good so that y'all will wanna come back again and again… I agree that Matt isn't in the spotlight as much as he probably should be. Don't worry; he'll get his in time…_

_**Raya: **As always, thanx! At this stage in my life, I'm afraid that "Fallen Angels" were the best I could come up with! And I, too, hate Lina and am starting to get a little peeved with James. Hopefully something will happen in this story…_

* * *

He had planned everything perfectly. It was a plan that was destined to succeed, no matter what happened. It was an unconventional idea at the least, but promised an impressive outcome, if anything. He waited patiently, out of sight of course, for his prey to fall into his trap. He knew that a full on attack would prove less than fruitful, so he decided to do things carefully, concisely, correctly. Then it happened…

Matthew walked into the room from class. He had had a very long day full of boring fifty minute lectures that only went into his left ear and drained out of his right ear. As he opened the door and entered the room, he tripped over a small string that stretched across both ends of the doorway. The string offset the balance of a wooden plank, causing it to tilt to the right. As it tilted, it set off a lever that set a marble into motion. The marble traveled around a large plastic tube that spanned the length of the entire room. Matthew watched the marble as it rolled from corner to corner of the room, partly amazed and partly confused. Finally, the marble ended its course by falling into a funnel, where it swirled around and around before settling and falling inside. It bounced into a little bottle, that tipped over from the added weight (it was already tilted to the side) and knocked over a domino. The domino fell over, hitting another domino, then another, then another, and another. Soon, a full domino effect was taking place inside the dorm room. The last domino fell onto Matthew's shoe. As he bent down, his head inadvertently hit another string that had been positioned over him. This string caused a bucket to topple over, pouring ten gallons of melted chocolate on Matthew. He reeled back up, looking for the bucket, but his head hit the second string, that had been placed slightly behind him. Another bucket was launched at him from his left side, covering him with feathers.

Matthew was furious, to say the least. Although a part of him wanted to laugh, a bigger part of him did not like to be covered in chocolate and feathers. The only thought that ran through his head was: I'M GOING TO KILL WESLEY!!!

He carefully looked around the room, looking for any other traps that might have been set. Once deeming the area safe, he made his way to his bed, quickly closing the door behind him. He retreated to his chair to start planning sweet revenge, but as he sat down, the chair crumbled under his weight. He crashed to the ground, and decided to just sit there.

Twenty minutes had passed and Matthew was still in the same spot. James opened the door and hastily strode in. Matthew looked at him the same way that he looked at Matthew. James closed the door and joined Matthew on the floor.

"You too?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah," James responded. "What did he get you with?"

"Chocolate and feathers," Matthew answered. "You?"

"Maple syrup and cornflakes," James said, looking around. "You gotta admit; he's creative."

Wesley had decided to spend the night with a friend to give his brothers time to cool off. He knew them well enough to know that they would probably kill him if he showed his face anytime soon. He looked at his watch; it was almost ten o'clock at night. According to his plan, both Matthew and James had both gotten "had" and were probably sitting on the ground still, talking about how they were going to get him back. He was sure, though, that it would never compare to his astounding stunt.

As he made his way across the Quad, he noticed a noise coming from behind a group of trees. Not one to blindly go into something, he decided to go the other way. Suddenly, the noise seemed to move from behind him to in front of him again! He changed directions for a second time, but the noises only moved in front of him again. Finally, he walked towards the voices, thinking he had gone a little crazy. Hiding behind a tree, he peeked through a small opening and saw Lina talking to some creature. It had strange colored skin, but the strangest thing of all was that it had two large wings on its back. What the hell was going on, he thought to himself. Why were they out on the Quad and not somewhere in the Underworld, where the atmosphere was a bit more accommodating? He strained his ears to make out what they were saying, but all he could hear was faint murmurs. Suddenly, whatever Lina was talking to flapped its wings and took to the skies, while Lina disappeared in a flame. Wesley changed directions again, this time headed for his dorm room. Whether or not they were mad, his brothers had to hear about what he had seen.

* * *

_So bold, that Wesley…and too young to die, because that's what will certainly happen if he goes to see his brothers now! After that prank, which I gotta admit was based on something I pulled myself back in my college days (even though it wasn't as well done…), I don't think that they're gonna be too pleased to see him. But Lina and this weird creature thing? What's that all about?_


	3. Poor Wesley, I Knew Him Well

_Gotta thank my people!_

_**Raya: **I agree…that's all I'll say about it. And how about this: thank…GOD…you finally updated on that story! I'm talkin' 'bout three months later here…_

* * *

Wesley walked inside. He was right; there were both James and Matthew, sitting on the floor. They had changed clothes, but there were still remnants of the trap on their faces. He tried to think about Lina completely just to keep himself from laughing, but nothing worked. He burst into laughter as he shut the door. For a few minutes, every time he tried to stop laughing, he only laughed harder. His brothers, on the other hand, did not seem to be amused.

"Y'all missed a spot," Wesley said, pointing to his brothers' faces. He had finally stopped laughing.

"You know you're dead, right?" James asked.

"You made a complete mess of everything!" Matthew added.

"No, I didn't!" Wesley said, pointing around. "I put newspaper all over the floor so that it wouldn't get dirty. I thought of everything, which is the reason that _I_ am the Prince of Jokes."

"Why not King?" Matthew asked dryly.

"Who ever heard of a seventeen year old King?" Wesley asked. "Anyway, we can talk about this later. There's something else."

"What could possibly be more important than what's about to happen now?" James asked, standing up.

"I'm serious now," Wesley said, trying to sound more serious, but he couldn't help smiling at the sight of James and Matthew. "It's something I saw on the Quad."

"What?" Matthew asked, also standing up. He and James were advancing on Wesley.

"I saw this…thing," Wesley said. "It had this weird grayish skin and big ol' wings on its back."

"Is this part of another joke?" James asked. He and Matthew now had Wesley backed against the door. "I think I'm all joked out."

"Back up, people!" Wesley said. "I'm not playing around here. Why else would I come back here now? This thing was, and y'all won't believe this, talking to that chick Lina. Then it just up and flew away, you know, because it had wings."

"Not the Lina crap again!" James said dismissingly. "Move on."

"I can't believe you don't trust me," Wesley said. "I would bet my life that your girl Lina is as evil as the day is long."

"I'm tired of defending her against you," James said. "Maybe I'll just have to beat it out of you instead."

"Hold up!" Wesley said, grabbing James' arm. "This is not the time for any of this. Y'all have to believe me!"

"After what you just did?" Matthew asked. "It's a little hard to do that now."

"Can't y'all take a joke?" Wesley asked. "If it had been me covered in stuff, I know y'all would still be on the floor laughing."

"Maybe," Matthew said, "but you weren't. We were. And I have to side with Jimmy on this one. You really need to get over the whole Lina thing. We all know that there's nothing wrong with her."

"Oh yeah?" Wesley asked. It was becoming gradually harder for him to keep James' arm constrained.

"You think you can hold me back?" James asked, inflating himself to look bigger than he really was. "Take your best shot."

"C'mon, Jimmy," Wesley said, now afraid. "Don't take the coward's way out."

James quickly broke free of Wesley's hold and reared back to hit him. Just before he connected with Wesley's stomach, though, Wesley had disappeared in a shower of blue lights. James' hand went through the lights and he ended up hitting the door. As he reeled back, rubbing his hand, Wesley reappeared in the same spot. Of course, he had been oblivious to the fact that it had happened, but now he knew that it had, although he had no idea how or why. He saw James rubbing his hand and put the pieces together. He ran to hide behind Matthew, but Matthew only stepped back.

"Don't put me in the middle of this one," Matthew said. "This is something the two of you will have to work out."

"Not fair!" James said. "You can't do that every time I go to hit you!"

"Well," Wesley said, "do something about it!"

"Why don't _I_ do something about it?" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see a guy with very gray skin and eerie gray eyes. He fit Wesley's description perfectly; he had the gray skin as well as the wings. The brothers' attention switched quickly to him. He only stood there, though, with his arms folded.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Invision," he replied simply.

"Well it doesn't really matter _who_ you are," James said, "because we're sending you back to where you came from."

James waved his hand, intending to throw Invision through the window, but Invision only gave James a mean stare. Before anything could happen to Invision, a faint red light flashed around him. James was suddenly thrown against the door, smashing into Wesley. The two of them fell onto the floor.

"Get off me you fool!" Wesley said, pushing his brother away from him.

Matthew was about to act, but Invision was ready for him. With a swift flap of his wings, the force sent Matthew tumbling toward his brothers. Soon, the three of them were piled on top of each other. Invision smirked as he waited for them to make the next move.

"Blow _this_!" Wesley said as he stood up.

He flicked his hands, tapping into his power to stop time. However, the same red light flashed and Wesley found himself slung against the door again. He slowly slunk down to the ground as Invision casually approached the three of them.

"I was told that you would be more of a challenge," Invision said.

"You just got lucky," James said from the bottom of the dog pile.

"Maybe," Invision responded, "but I'm afraid that your luck has run out."

Invision raised his hands and three black spheres appeared from nowhere in particular. He threw them at his victims. Each of the three spheres of black energy entered one of the brothers. Their bodies flashed black for a brief moment, then everything went back to normal. They felt slightly dizzy, but otherwise everything was fine. Before James could make another move, Invision flapped his wings once more and disappeared in a black mist.

"I told y'all!" Wesley said, helping himself up. "I told y'all that there was a gray something with wings outside earlier!"

"Well," Matthew said, "whatever it is, we better find out what it was doing here."

* * *

_The tension's mountin' up between Wesley and his brothers…I guess that they're just sick of hearing about Lina…but hey, Invision attacked them! What were those mysterious black balls of whatever?_


	4. Murphy's Law: 101

_Here's wishin' all of y'all a happy Friday (even though it may still be Thursday in the US. Fridays here are like paradise to me because it means that it's the longest possible time I have to NOT be back at work again…oh well…_

_**chyp:** Appreciate your reviews, man. What were those black balls, indeed… I think you'll find out in this chapter, but if you don't, probably in the next chapter, then…_

* * *

Days had passed and Invision had not shown his face since his first and only encounter with the Complete. In fact, no other demons or warlock had attacked them either. It seemed that they were having a sort of dry spell, devoid of any evil beings. Although they weren't being confronted by supernatural enemies, other things had been happening to them. Since meeting Invision, all three brothers had been cursed with an extreme bout of bad luck. They never traced it back to Invision. They had never known that he had infected them with those three balls of black energy. Actually, despite the fact that they were worried because Invision had not made any moves in so long, they had more pressing things to worry about. They could barely get around the campus without anything unlucky happening to them. It was almost crippling.

One particular day, Wesley had fallen down a flight of stairs on the way to the laundry room. One of the stairs, he claimed, had magically shifted from under his foot, throwing him off balance. He went to the dining hall to get some ice, but on his way out he slipped on puddle of spilled water and single-handedly managed to get everyone's undivided attention. Inconspicuous giggles turned into raucous laughter, with applause in between. He had been having the worst few days of his life.

Matthew couldn't keep himself upright for more than ten seconds, it seemed. Whenever he would sit down, either the chair would give way or he would just miss the chair. It happened not only in classes, but in the dining hall, the library, the gymnasium, and his dorm room of course. If he wasn't busy picking himself up off the ground, he was trying not to trip on anything. Between falling out of chairs and tripping over nothing, Matthew figured that things couldn't get any worse than they were.

James was not having any better of a time than his brothers. He had been having a hard enough time as it was just to stay on his feet, but in his down time he was always losing things. Since facing Invision, he had lost his car keys five times, three homework assignments, countless stationary items, and even the Book of Light on one occasion! Like his brothers, he was having an extremely hard time to move back and forth between classes, due to his constant bouts of bad luck.

* * *

Now, it had been a full week since Invision's encounter. Things seemed to get even worse as the days progressed. They had no idea that once they had been infected with bad luck, it would only escalate until it became fatal.

"Something is definitely going on," Matthew announced to his brothers as they congregated in James' dorm room. "This isn't natural."

"I know," Wesley said. "People think I'm crazy or something."

"Isn't it a little peculiar, though?" Matthew asked. "First we get our asses kicked by this winged…thing. Then he's a no show for a week. No other demons or warlocks have attacked since then. Now we're having the worst luck of our lives."

"Okay?" James asked.

"Do you _really_ not see where he's going with this?" Wesley asked, rolling his eyes. "He thinks that Invision has something to do with what's happening with us."

"Which means," Matthew concluded, "that we need to get to the bottom of things, starting with who, or what, the hell he is."

"But we've looked in the Book before," Wesley said. "There's nothing in there about him."

"So we're back at step one," James said. "Must be our favorite place."

"Well," Matthew hypothesized, "I think that if there's nothing in the Book about this guy, then that means that nobody in our family has gone up against him."

"If that's the case," James said, "then we're in trouble, because we don't know what we're dealing with."

"We know that he has something to do with this bad luck," Wesley said. "I know I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, but this is ridiculous."

"It's a start," Matthew said. "So now we should try to figure out what kind of demon he is."

"Maybe we should ask Lina," Wesley suggested under his breath. "I'm sure she knows."

"Wesley…" Jimmy uttered.

"Okay, okay," Wesley said, retracting his statement. "Don't hit me."

Matthew reached for the Book of Light (which they had found earlier that day under James' sink) and lost his balance, falling onto James' desk. Any other time it would have presented itself as a humorous opportunity, but nobody laughed, not even Wesley. He eventually got the Book and the three opted to sit on the floor to minimize their chances for bad luck.

"Why don't we make a spell?" Wesley asked. "You know, for getting rid of the bad luck."

"Because it won't work," James said. "Not with all the luck we're having."

"How much worse could it get?" Wesley argued. "Look at us! We're at rock bottom!"

"Just how I like 'em," a warlock said, blinking into the room.

"Crap," Wesley murmured as he and his brothers sprang to their feet as best as they could.

The warlock, resembling an average human, looked to be the same age as they were: late teens to early twenties. He had short, black hair and wore black jeans that were well worn, along with a black leather jacket. His eyes were a piercing gray in color and his face overall had a dark feature to it.

He opened his palm and a small flame appeared. He thrust his hand forward and the small flame rapidly grew into a stream of fire that extended from his hand towards the brothers. James reacted quickly and waved his hand, but something went wrong.

* * *

_Oh my goodness, what in the hell could possibly go wrong now? With their extreme run of bad luck recently, it seems like nothing else could happen to them. Basic "Bad Luck 101," when you're at rock bottom, the only way to go is up! Perhaps Jimmy and company haven't hit the bottom yet, but I'm not gon' say…_


	5. I Had The Silly Thing Stuck In Reverse!

_To the people:_

_**Raya: **Okay, I'll give you maybe 2 months between updating, but that's as low as I'll go. And yeah, I'll say that the last chapter was dedicated to you!_

* * *

Instead of diverting the fire stream away from himself, his telekinetic powers seemed to attract it to them even faster. He and his brothers dove out of the way as the fire hit the wall, creating a very noticeable scorch mark. This happened two more times; each time, James tried to rebound the attack, but ended up attracting it to him. It resulted in two more scorch marks on his walls.

"What the hell is wrong with your hand?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know," James said. "You freeze him!"

"Fine," Wesley smirked. "I'll show you how it's done."

Wesley flicked his hands to freeze the warlock in time, but instead he felt a very strange feeling. He felt like he was stuck in place and couldn't do anything to stop it. He could still see what was happening, but was unable to make any move. He had frozen himself! Seconds later, he unfroze, shaking his hands off.

"I'm glad you showed me how it was done," James shot back as he dove out of the path of another stream of fire.

"What's wrong with our powers?" Wesley asked. "Matt, do something!"

"No way!" Matthew shouted back. "The way things are going, I might explode or something!"

"Face it," the warlock said, "you're helpless."

"Not yet!" Matthew cried.

Matthew grabbed a pair of scissors from James' desk drawer and threw them at the warlock. The scissors struck him in the chest fully, making him reel back in pain. He yanked the scissors from out of his chest and blood sprayed everywhere. He threw them back towards Matthew, who tried to duck out of the way, but slipped and fell on the floor. James, reacting quickly, used his power to deflect the path of the deadly scissors, but by moving them away from Matthew, he attracted them towards himself. Wesley jumped into action to save his brother from getting struck by the scissors, but all he managed to do was freeze himself again instead of freezing the scissors. They hit James in the leg, opening a moderate sized wound in his thigh. The warlock, still in pain from being stabbed in the chest, blinked out of the room, needing time to heal himself.

"Uh oh," Wesley said, "we're officially screwed. Our powers don't work anymore."

"They seem to be working in reverse," Matthew observed. "Whenever you tried to freeze something, you ended up freezing yourself. And Jimmy, instead of moving things away from him, attracted them _to_ him. If I had to guess, I'd say that our luck is becoming dangerous if it's affecting our powers."

"Tell me about it," James said, as Wesley brought him a roll of paper towels. "If this keeps up any longer, we'll die, or they'll kill us."

"That looks like it hurts," Matthew said, looking at the huge gash in James' leg.

"Next time," James said to Matthew, "throw a pillow or something. Even an eraser."

"Anybody up for doing a spell now?" Wesley asked, pulling out the Book of Light and flipping through it.

"I guess it can't get any worse," Matthew sighed.

"You had to say it," James said.

"I can't find one in here," Wesley said. "Why isn't there a luck changing spell in here?"

"You got amnesia or something?" Matthew asked. "No one's ever fought Invision. He's not in the Book, so there's never been a need for a luck changing spell."

"So I guess that if Invision's not around, then people's luck is always good," Wesley sarcastically commented as he pulled a pencil from his pocket. "I'll make one up."

"You?" James asked.

"Yes, me," Wesley replied. "I'm competent. Watch this…"

"_Disaster has run amok,  
Evil doesn't give a fuck!  
We need a change of luck,  
So our lives will cease to suck!"_

"That's a spell?" Matthew asked.

At that moment, a brilliant white light gathered around each of the brothers' heads. They were bright, swirling orbs of light. They began to circle around the three brothers, creating a halo shaped light above them. They watched in amazement as the light continued to go around and around. Finally, the circle stopped and the three lights returned. They each slammed into one of the brothers. The force of their entry knocked them back a little bit.

"Good job, homeboy," Matthew said. "Now we have something else to try and fix."

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked. "I feel better already, like I could walk all the way across the Quad without falling or even tripping!"

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better," James commented.

"That's part of it," Wesley answered. "How you feel is a mental thing, big brother. For example, you always feel miserable because you know you can't have the control you so desperately need. Hence, the general crappiness that you're feeling right now, with a little pessimism sprinkled in."

"Ouch," Matthew said under his breath.

"You know what I think?" James asked.

"No!" Matthew shouted. "Stop it! We've been down this road before. We have more important things to deal with, so let's get to it."

* * *

_Oh dear! What else could possibly go wrong? It seems that the brothers' powers are working against them! Whatever they do, the opposite happens! It's gotta be a pain in the butt…What's next on their agenda?_


	6. At A Disadvantage Again

_Better not bite the hands that review me!_

_**chyp: **I'm glad you liked the last two chapters, but sorry you didn't care for that "F" bomb I dropped. I usually try to keep my stories pretty mild, but this time I just decided to go for it. Besides, it sounded funny to me! Anyways, I'll try to keep you in mind as I keep writing because I don't wanna lose such a valuable resource as yourself._

_**Raya: **Mardi Gras… I gotta admit that I've never ever ever been to one, and I live basically right next door to it. There was always something goin' on that kept me from goin'. I'll have to make it out there for one before I get too old to do it. The window of opportunity is growin' ever smaller, though! AND, thanx for likin' the chapters thus far!_

* * *

Matthew stood up from the floor and used James' desk to help himself up. As he stood, he accidentally leaned too much on the desk, causing it to tip over. It was about to fall on top of him when Wesley instinctively reached out to freeze it before it happened. He didn't freeze it, though. As he gestured with his hands, the desk somehow hurled itself across the room, shattering against the wall. He held his head down as James and Matthew stared at him. 

"New power?" James asked. "Or _my_ power!?"

"We switched powers?" Wesley asked naively. "I just thought mine got a lot better, which it did, by the way."

"So he's got your power," Matthew said to James, "so whose do we have?"

"Only one way to find out," James said.

James slowly waved his hand at his small bookshelf, hoping that he could still move it with his mind. However, the bookshelf became transparent and all the books began to tumble to the floor. With a quick gesture, Matthew reached out and the books froze in place. The three of them all exchanged confused glances.

"Well _this_ is new," Wesley said. "At least our powers _work_ now."

"That doesn't help our cause," Matthew said. "If we get attacked again, we'll still be at a disadvantage."

"How?" James asked. "We'll just use each others' powers. For the record, yours sucks, Matt."

"Appreciate the concern, Jimmy," Matthew replied. "Anyway, our powers were specifically picked out for us for a reason. Take homeboy, for instance. He's always scared of something, so that's why he can stop time. Jimmy, you're always wanting to control things, so you can move them with your mind. Me, I'm the calm one, which is why I can use my power."

"Where do you get all of this?" Wesley asked.

"I read it all in the Book," Matthew said.

"Creepy," Wesley said. "You're such a nerd. So does this make me the boss?"

"I don't think so," James said, standing over Wesley. "You're still the youngest."

"But now I can do this," Wesley said.

He flicked his hand a little bit, aiming to move James away from him. Instead, a chair slid from under a table. James snickered at the sight, while Wesley had a disgusted expression. His expression changed from disgust to horror as the warlock who had attacked earlier blinked back into the room. He caught the attention of all three brothers, who were standing together at that point.

"I told you I'd be back," the warlock sneered.

"I knew this would happen," Matthew said.

"Wesley," James urged, "throw him!"

Wesley loosely waved his hand, but instead of moving the warlock, the bedspread lifted itself into the air and covered the warlock. Matthew tried to freeze him, but as he gestured, he only disappeared in a flurry of blue lights.

"This is bad," Wesley said. "Where did Matt go?"

"C'mon, Wesley, focus!" James said, grabbing Wesley's hand.

James held his brother's hand steady and instructed him to picture himself throwing the warlock across the room. He told Wesley to imagine it happening and then to make it happen for real. He guided Wesley's hand and Wesley tapped into the telekinetic power again, but the warlock was only pushed back onto James' bed.

He jumped up and unleashed a stream of fire at Wesley and James. James jumped in front of Wesley and waved his hand, temporarily forgetting that he was no longer telekinetic. However, instead of becoming transparent, James' body seemed to become as solid as a rock. He appeared to have taken on the features of boulders. The fire hit him in the chest and harmlessly extinguished itself. Then James returned to normal.

Wesley tried to use telekinesis again, but warlock was only forced back a couple of feet. The warlock was about to attack again until he was blinded by bright blue lights. Matthew appeared again, throwing his hands out just before the warlock could move. This time, he was able to freeze him before anything happened.

"Where did you go?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know," Matthew said. "One minute I'm here and the next minute I'm standing in the middle of nowhere. How long was I gone?"

"Long enough to miss Jimmy turning into the Thing from the Fantastic Four," Wesley said.

"What?" Matthew asked, confused.

"I don't know," James said. "It just happened. Weird things have been happening all week."

"Let's get rid of him before he unfreezes," Matthew said. "Then we can try and work this out."

"How?" Wesley asked. "If we try a spell it'll just backfire."

"There's no other way," James said.

"Maybe there is," Matthew said. "If we can make him use his fire power, we may be able to rebound it back at him. Maybe that would kill him."

"Except one thing," Wesley said. "We can't control these powers!"

"I tried to tell you how to work mine," James claimed, "but you obviously have control issues."

"Hmm," Wesley said, glaring at James, "I wonder why…"

* * *

_Y'all, I seem to be stuck at one point of the story. It's real bad, too, like when you have all these ideas, but you can't make any sense of them. And so you don't know how exactly to continue the story best…It's quite the proverbial "B" word, if you know what I mean…_


	7. Reaching The Breaking Point

_**chyp: **Thanx for the clarification, man. And I checked out that story you mentioned by Christine Marquez. It's pretty interesting, even though I'll have to read the first one to have any clue. Glad you liked the latest chapter._

_**Raya: **Glad you liked what I wrote, too. Although as of right now, I'm afraid it won't be gettin' no better than that unless I can come up with something!_

* * *

"Enough, people!" Matthew ordered as he looked upwards. "John! John! Get down here _now_!"

"We haven't seen him since the Knox thing," Wesley said. "I think he's avoiding us."

"John!" Matthew repeated. "I know you can hear me! This is serious!"

Finally, John appeared in a shower of white lights. He looked around silently, noticing that the room was demolished, the three brothers looked worn out, and the warlock frozen in place on the other side of the room. He received angry stares from all three brothers.

"Look," he began, "I know I haven't been around lately. I've been busy."

"Save it," Matthew said. "We have a warlock over there that we can't get rid of because, you tell him, homeboy."

"I switched our powers," Wesley said, hanging his head in shame.

"You _what_?" John exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

"Can we take care of this warlock first?" James asked quickly. "He could unfreeze any minute."

John held out his hand and a small dagger appeared in his hand in a shower of white lights. He gave it to Matthew, who examined it. The blade was a silver color and the handle was a dark onyx shade. On the handle were intricate designs carved onto it. The blade itself looked to be sharp enough to split a hair.

"It's an athame," John explained. "It's a ceremonial dagger that a lot of demons and warlocks use in their rituals and ceremonies. I managed to swipe it from one a while ago."

Matthew walked over and plunged it into the warlock's chest, breaking the freeze on him. The warlock screamed in agony as the magical blade penetrated his skin. The athame glowed a bright yellow color as the warlock simply burst into swirls of blackness. The remains of the warlock were sucked into the athame as Wesley and James looked on in disbelief.

"Interesting toy," James said.

"How did you make that knife appear in your hand?" Wesley asked.

"Later," John said. "How did things end up like this?"

"We've been having a lot of bad luck lately," Matthew said. "Some demon called Invision came in about a week ago and…"

"Invision?" John asked suddenly. "Did he have really grayish skin and gray eyes and…"

"Wings," James and Wesley said together, finishing John's thought.

"He's no demon," John said.

* * *

John spent the next two hours informing James, Matthew, and Wesley about Invision and Fallen Angels in general. He told them all about how they used to be good, but their tendencies toward evil were too great. He told them of their abilities to manipulate intangible things, which explained their run of bad luck, and about their ability to deflect powers. James and his brothers learned all about how Fallen Angels had been exiled and shunned by other demons and warlocks for ever having the capacity to be good. They learned all about Fallen Angels' spontaneous personalities and their inability to be trusted, not even by other demons or warlocks.

"So now we know," Matthew said. "So how can we vanquish this one?"

"No one's ever been able to," John said.

"How are we?" Wesley asked.

"Y'all are the Complete," John said. "I know that if there's a way, you three will find it."

"That helps," James said. "First things first, how do we get our powers back and get rid of this bad luck?"

"I think that vanquishing Invision will restore everything back to normal," John said.

"We can't wait that long," Wesley said. "We can't even leave this room, which needs a maid or _something_."

"Our luck is so bad," Matthew said, "that it hinders anything we try to do."

"That's Invision," John said.

"Well what good are you?" Wesley asked, frustrated. "You stay out of sight for months, you ignore our calls, and when you do show up, you give us the long way of saying that we're basically screwed! And, you're keeping secrets from me, which I don't like at all."

"I don't like it anymore than you do," John said, "but it's not for me to say. I really need to go now. Keep the athame; consider it a present."

John left the room in a sea of white lights. James, Matthew, and Wesley just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"How about another spell?" Wesley suggested, breaking the silence.

"No," James said forcefully. "You've done enough."

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked. "Are you blaming this on me? You're the one who didn't wanna believe me about Invision in the first place!"

"That's because you found a way to throw Lina into it," James said, "which you always do. Just let it go!"

"I can't help it if you can't handle the truth," Wesley replied. "At least I'm man enough to let your lies slide."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"Guys," Matthew interjected, but was ignored.

"It means," Wesley said, "that because of all the lies that you told Stephanie, she broke up with me."

"Guys!" Matthew said a little louder, but still to no avail.

"You know," James said, "you should really let that go. I already told you that she did that on her own. I didn't push her to do anything."

Matthew thought long and hard as the arguing went back and forth between his older and younger brothers. It didn't make any sense, he thought, for them to be at each others' throats so much lately. It had already gotten old at least six months ago, and he just wished that they would work things out and move on.

Matthew really enjoyed his role in the trio as the rational of the three, but he despised his position as the middle sibling. It put him in the middle of useless, often pointless debates that shot back and forth between James and Wesley. He could understand it they were all children, because constant arguing is a childish thing to do. But they were all in college! This was just out of control! He often wondered how three people with such unique and conflicting personalities had been picked to save the world. There were over six billion people in the world, he thought. Of all those people, _why us three_?

As the arguing reached a peak, with both James and Wesley locked in a shouting match, Matthew grabbed a pen and began writing on a piece of paper. The unwavering noise was a distraction; the only thing that he could think about was how he needed to make his brothers come back to reality. He finished writing and looked at what he had written, a spell. It was crude in design, just as Wesley's was before. He knew that it might not work, but he was sick and tired of his brothers fighting all the time. He hastily read it out loud:

"_My brothers suck!  
I've had enough!  
Please end their junk  
Before I beat them both up!"_

* * *

_Now what exactly does this spell do? Whatever it is, it must be serious if it drove Matt to even think about doing something like that!_


	8. A Small Problem

_**chyp: **I'm tryin' to hold out on using the word "orb" for as long as possible. Just give me one more story and I'll come up with something!_

_**Raya: **I've been tryin' to figure out who John is for as long as possible. Just give me one more story and I'll come up with something!_

_Here it is; it's the best I've been able to come up with lately. Bear with me, though; I'll come up with something!_

* * *

James and Wesley, oblivious to Matthew's spell, continued to bicker. Suddenly, they felt the sensation of falling into a deep hole. They continued to fall and fall and fall until they hit the bottom. From Matthew's point of view, though, they had simply vanished into thin air. He looked around, but couldn't see them anywhere. James and Wesley examined their surroundings. Everything looked familiar. Wherever they had fallen to must not have been far from James' room.

"What happened?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know," James replied. "I feel like I fell off a cliff."

"But look," Wesley said, pointing around. "We're still in your room. Everything looks different, though."

"Maybe we're in another dimension," James suggested.

"C'mon, Jimmy," Wesley said. "Another dimension?"

"It's possible," James claimed. "Where's Matt?"

"Uh oh," Wesley said, directing James' attention upwards.

Matthew had gotten up to go back to his room. He walked towards the door, where James and Wesley had once been. He had no idea that they had been shrunk down to a few inches in size. Down on the ground, though, Wesley and James had to dive out of the way to escape Matthew's now giant foot as he stomped out of the room, unable to hear his brothers calling for him.

"I can't believe this," James said, brushing himself off. "I used to be six foot two. Now I'm just the two."

"Well," Wesley said, "now you know how it feels to be the shortest."

"I'm still taller than you, Shorty," James said. "C'mon. We have to get to Matt before something else goes wrong.

* * *

Matthew paced back and forth in his room, trying to figure out what had just happened. He knew that he had cast a spell that he had hoped would end the never-ending fighting between his brothers, but apparently it had backfired, as most of everything had over the past week. He was both angry and worried at the same time. He was angry with himself for even attempting something like that, especially considering his current track record. Also, he was worried for his brothers. He had no idea where they were or what had happened to them. Having shrunk them was nowhere near the top of his list of possibilities.

He looked through the Book, carefully scanning each and every page for anything that could help him right now. Nothing did, though, and in addition to finding nothing, he would get a paper cut every few pages. Things definitely looked dreary for him; he was stuck with a power he couldn't control, his brothers were nowhere to be found, and if it wasn't for bad luck, he'd have no luck at all.

After over an hour of looking through the Book, which he swore that he would catalogue one day, he slammed it shut, realizing that he had to come up with an idea himself. But this wasn't James or Wesley, he thought. He was Matthew, the rational one, the calm one in times of distress. If anybody was capable of finding a way out of this mess, it was most certainly him.

He cleared his mind and began to think of anything that could be even an iota of help. He started with Invision. Why would he want to give him and his brothers bad luck? Why not just try and attack them like all the others? After inadvertently stabbing himself a few times with a pen, he managed to start writing things down on a piece of paper, trying to make sense of everything.

* * *

Lina appeared inside of James' room in a flame. She looked around; the room had been completely trashed. His desk was in pieces lying on top of his bed. His table had been smashed. Chairs had been reduced to rubble. There were scorch marks decorating his walls like they were posters. The floor was littered with debris. Admittedly, a large part of her was afraid for James. The truth was, she realized, she _had_ fallen for him and now wanted him to know that.

She searched around for the Book of Light. In her midst of searching, she had no idea that James had been in the room the whole time, along with Wesley. Of course, they had been arguing about something, but it all stopped upon seeing Lina flame into the room.

"What the?" James asked, looking up at Lina. "Is that…"

"That's your girl," Wesley said, patting James on the back. "How convenient that she shows up here to look for you."

"I don't believe it," James said. "That can't be her, can it?"

"Get over yourself," Wesley said. "That is the chick that I have been trying to convince you was evil for so long now that I've just lost track. Now you're seeing it for yourself. Now, I don't usually ask for apologies, but this one is out of my hands."

"It's just…" James began. "I trusted her. I _defended _her."

"You believed her over me, your own brother," Wesley added. "Don't forget about that little twist."

"We have to tell Matt," James said, quickly changing the subject.

"We have to find out what she's doing here first," Wesley said. "The least we could do is take advantage of our size."

The two small brothers inched around the remains of the room, trying to make out what Lina was doing. She seemed to be looking for something by the way she was moving around, but what? Wesley thought that it was pictures of James, teasing him, but James was not amused. Finally, she gave up, sighing, and flamed out of the room.

"Let's find Matt," James said.

* * *

_Well, Lina finally got found out it seems. And Wesley and Jimmy are little bitty? Huh? How can they find their way out of this one?_


	9. Family Reunion

_To the two most faithful people in the whole wide world!_

_**Raya: **Yeah, I needed some comedy relief in my life right around the time I wrote that chapter, so there you go! And yeah, Jimmy finally found out about Lina. It's about time, too! He's so ignorant and belligerent that he's resisting me trying to make him even a little apologetic…_

_**chyp: **I'm glad you liked the chapter, as always. About your Book, I'm assuming it's like a Book of Shadows or something, right? You can just about name it anything. I think a lot of people use Book of Light. Depending on who your characters are, just get a thesaurus and look for nice sounding words. I'm not much help when it comes to creativity, so that's the best I can do for now…sorry…_

* * *

Matthew had written quite a lot in the small time that he had been writing. He looked at everything that he had scribbled down. Now, all he had to do was try and put the pieces together. So far, he had only written down his observations over the past week, anything related to his and his brothers' bad luck, whether or not it seemed supernatural. There was a connection somewhere underneath all that writing, but he hadn't found it yet.

It would have to wait, though. Invision reappeared behind Matthew in a black mist. He immediately flapped his wings and the force of the wind blew Matthew, still in the chair, across the room. He crashed onto his bed with the chair on top of him.

"Did I scare you?" Invision asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Matthew asked, standing up.

"Because I thought it would be fun," Invision replied. "I like a challenge, but you're, I'm afraid, not."

"Think so?" Matthew asked.

Matthew gestured with his hands, hoping that he would freeze the Fallen Angel. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, Invision's red shield flashed and deflected the attack, the impact knocking Matthew against his desk.

"New power?" Invision asked, smiling.

"Shut up!" Matthew said, jumping back to his feet. It took a little time to regain his balance, though, since he still was having problems keeping himself up.

He flicked his hands again, but this time he disappeared in a bunch of blue lights. Meanwhile, James and Wesley had made their way across the hall to Wesley's room. They crawled under the door and were just in time to see Matthew disappear. They looked up and saw Invision, who appeared to be winning the battle. This guy was relentless, they both thought.

"Wesley," James said, "you have to try and throw him. He's not expecting us!"

"Are you kidding?" Wesley asked. "I don't know how much damage I can do at two inches."

"Try," James urged.

Wesley aimed carefully at Invision, who seemed to be about a hundred or so feet tall. He waved his hand in Invision's general direction, hoping for a large effect. One of his wings ruffled, which he didn't even notice. Wesley turned back to his brother.

"Um," he said, "he's way too big for my tiny magic."

"Where have I heard _that_ before," James said.

"We have to do something or else Matt's dead," Wesley said.

"What can we do at this size?" James asked.

"Get stepped on, for one," Wesley said.

"How about a spell?" James asked.

"_Now_ you're game for a spell?" Wesley asked. "What happened to the risk of it backfiring?"

"Look at us," James said. "We don't have a choice, unless we can get Matt's attention."

Matthew reappeared behind Invision and kicked him in the back. The Fallen Angel was thrust forward and fell onto Wesley's bed. Matthew ran to punch him again, but tripped over his shoelaces, which had come undone. He fell to the floor. Invision grabbed Matthew and tossed him against the door as if he were just a doll. Before Matthew got up, he could swear he saw two bugs jumping up and down in front of him, trying to tell him something. As he squinted, he could just barely make out that those two "bugs" were really his brothers. They weren't any bigger than a thumb.

"Jimmy?" Matthew asked in awe. "Homeboy?"

"You'll have to postpone the family reunion," Invision said, walking behind Matthew and grabbing him by the neck. "We have unfinished business."

Invision was about to do something when a flickering sphere of green light came from nowhere and struck him in the back. He let go of Matthew as he hurtled into a wall, making a small crack. Matthew looked around to find the source of the green projectile, but by the time he could, all he could see was a body disappearing in a flame. He turned back to his brothers, leaning down closer so that he could hear them.

"Don't expect an explanation," Wesley said gruffly. "We need to get out of here."

"Thank God we found you in time," James said.

"Talking later," Matthew said, roughly grabbing both his brothers in one hand. "Running now."

* * *

"_You_ did this?" James asked, pointing to Matthew from the dashboard of Matthew's car. "I can't believe that. I'd expect something like this from Wesley."

"Hey!" Wesley called out. "Don't forget who you're yelling at! Matt, not me!"

"Look," Matthew said, "I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I was just sick of the two of you fighting, so I thought I'd try out a spell. It's not like I planned it this way."

"We have to get back to our normal sizes," James said. "And I need to get my own powers back. These powers are useless to me."

"Thanks again, Jimmy," Matthew said.

"You really should try and be a little more sensitive," Wesley said to James.

"_You_ be the sensitive one," James said. "I'm sitting on the dashboard of a car because I'm two inches tall. I have a power that does nothing for me. And, my luck couldn't get any worse. I think that gives me the right to not be sensitive!"

"No, it doesn't," Wesley said. "I'm in the same boat you are, but you don't see me running around and yelling at people like it's gonna help."

"You obviously don't understand the trouble we're in," James said.

"Please!" Wesley replied comically. "Remember who you're talking to, here. Me, Mister Trouble himself."

"Hence," Matthew cut in, "the reason I said the spell. And I'm not gonna reverse it until the two of you can learn to coexist with each other a little more peacefully."

"You can't do that," Wesley said. "That's blackmail!"

"Either blackmail," Matthew warned, "or _my_ fist. I don't think you want that, especially now."

* * *

_No, sir! Look at Matt tryin' to get crunk all of a sudden! But the question is, will that power go to his head, or will he remain the rational one? Only time will tell…_


	10. BIG Brother

_**Raya: **Well, at least you went out with a bang with your stories! It's so frustrating when you start something and not end up finishing it, I think. Give it some time, then try again. Hey, maybe we could co-write something or what not. That's on my list of Things To Do Before I Get Too Old And Lazy._

_**chyp: **Glad you liked!_

* * *

"Fine," Wesley said dejectedly. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," Matthew said. "Home, I guess."

They drove until they reached their home, a well-maintained house that had been willed to them by their parents, also witches. Before dying, Lauren and Erik White had made arrangements for their children to inherit the house, as it had been in their family for as long as they could remember. They pulled into the driveway and Matthew carried his brothers inside. He set them down on a coffee table and they began to talk.

Matthew told them about everything he had written down and how he was coming close to figuring the whole thing out, while James and Wesley told him about how they had seen Lina snooping around in James' room, which finally made James believe Wesley after all. Of course, Matthew was also taken aback by the news. He couldn't believe that Lina had been a part of the equation the whole time. Looking back on things, it started to make sense. He thought about the times when Wesley had mentioned seeing what looked to be her in the distance. While he and James never believed it, Wesley had been right all along.

"That brings the total to _two_ apologies," Wesley said.

"I apologized," James said.

"No," Wesley corrected him. "You just said that you couldn't believe it. That doesn't count because that was understood."

"Understand this," James said, "I don't think that…"

"Understand _this_," Matthew said loudly, pounding his fist on the table. The impact, resembling an earthquake, caused James and Wesley to fall down. "The two of you just don't get it. I don't want any arguing from you two. I'm calling the shots now, and what I say goes."

"Matt," Wesley began, but a menacing stare by his older brother cut him off mid-thought.

"The least we could do," James suggested, "is to try and switch our powers back."

"Maybe there's a spell in the Book," Wesley suggested.

"Worth a shot," Matthew said. "I'll be back. I left it in the car. Talk amongst yourselves."

Matthew went out to get the Book of Light from his car. James and Wesley just sat on the table, not really saying anything to each other. They weren't mad at each other; they just had nothing to say, at least not right then. Besides, if Matthew caught them fighting again, they were almost afraid of what he would do.

"So," Wesley said, finally breaking the silence, "how's life?"

"How's life?" James repeated. "Are you kidding?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood around here," Wesley said. "The last thing I need is another brother on a power trip."

"I'm not really _that_ bad, am I?" James asked.

"Oh no," Wesley replied sarcastically. "I just would like to have a brother, not a dictator."

"Now you're exaggerating," James said.

"The sad thing is I'm not," Wesley said. "Think about it this way. You've always been the oldest, right? I mean, before Matt and I came along, you still had two younger siblings. You just were born with that boss attitude. I, on the other hand, had a younger brother before y'all. I was the oldest, but now I've been bumped all the way down. How do you think I feel now? If you were the youngest and I was the oldest, do you think you'd feel the same way as I do?"

"I don't know," James said. "Everybody's different."

"Damn right," Wesley said. "And let me tell you that I never once 'pulled rank' on my brother, because we're not in an army. We're not a general and a private. Brothers are capable of being friends as well. You, o brother of mine, are way past general."

"No one's ever said it like that," James said. "Look, I'm not gonna give you an overnight change, but I guess I can be a little more…accommodating…for your sake."

"Hey," Wesley said, throwing his hands up, "that's all I ask. The rest will follow."

"What's taking Matt so long?" James asked, looking at his watch. "It's been too long for him to not have come back."

"Maybe he's doing one of those Disney things where he leaves us to work out our problems and then comes back when we have," Wesley said.

"Maybe," James said, "but we have other things to worry about. Matt!"

"What?" Matthew asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Wesley asked. "We thought you got attacked or something."

"I've been right here," Matthew said. "I just didn't say anything. You two were so busy talking your troubles away and all…"

"O…kay," Wesley said suspiciously. "So did you find anything in the Book?"

"Actually," Matthew said, "there _is_ a spell here to switch powers. Think we should try it?"

"I think you should make us big again first," James said. "We worked on our issues."

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked, eyeing both his brothers.

"Weren't you here?" Wesley asked. "Didn't you hear everything we said?"

"Are you just messing with us?" James asked. "Because once I'm back to my normal size, I'll get you back."

"Such a big threat coming from such a small person," Matthew joked. He bent down and blew James on his back. "Okay, I'm done now, I promise."

"You have a spell?" Wesley asked, suppressing a lot of laughter.

"I scribbled one down when I thought I lost you two," Matthew said. "We should probably all read it, though. It may increase our chances of it actually working. But it doesn't have any particular goal in mind. It's just a negation spell."

"Who cares?" Wesley said. "Let's just do it."

"_All the things that happened today  
Have made us all feel rotten.  
Restore things back to how they were,  
Backfired magic become forgotten."_

* * *

_Great, not another spell! They must be pretty bold to attempt another stunt, considering what happened the last time! Maybe this time things will work for the better. Or maybe not. I'm just sayin', let's take into account all of the possibilities…_


	11. I'd Rather It Have Been Gold

_Whoa, nelly! I gotta apologize for the long delay. I don't wanna get into too much detail, but we'll just say that I've been busy for the past few days… Meanwhile, hopefully I can get back to a somewhat regular writing schedule, even though I'm painfully behind in everything! It'll all work out, though, it always does… And I don't plan on coppin' out and not finishin' this story!_

_**chyp: **I'm glad you're likin' everything so far. And, I'm glad to see that you finally got your story up and runnin'. Very interesting, I have to admit. Maybe I can be like a guest character or something…_

_**Raya (insert random name here): **I mean c'mon, we all knew that another name change was inevitable. You change your name more than Destiny's Child changes people. But I'm Destiny's Child's greatest fan, so… Anyway, I'm glad you're diggin' the chapters as well. Too bad about your end of story drought. I liked your style. You'll be back; the good ones always come back…_

* * *

A breeze filled the room, causing James and Wesley to both fall back down on the table. Then everything was silent. The silence in the room was deafening to the three brothers, though. They sat patiently, waiting for things to return back to normal, but deep inside, they all had known that there was a chance that everything could just get worse. Their silence was disrupted by a bunch of loud noises outside. 

"We're still little!" Wesley said. "We worked on our issues!"

"I don't know what to say," Matthew said. "Maybe it just wears off on its own."

"Well it should've worn off then," James said.

"Matt," Wesley said, "this is all your fault. If you hadn't said that stupid spell, we would've never been shrunk in the first place."

"Point fingers later," Matthew said as the front door began giving way to a strong force. "We have another problem on our hands. Get ready. Whatever's out there's coming in."

Matthew put his hands up defensively, ready to try and freeze anything that came in. When the door collapsed, there were no warlocks or demons on the other side. Instead, horses, donkeys, and rabbits stampeded inside the house. Outside, the brothers could hear the trumpeting calls of elephants as they paraded around the outside of the house. James and Wesley leapt into Matthew's pockets just in time; the animals had stormed inside and trampled everything in front of them.

Matthew walked outside and saw the elephants. There were seven of them, marching around in a circle. In fact, as he looked back inside the house, there were seven of each animal! What was going on?

"Matt," James said, peeking his head out of Matthew's front pocket, "what is this?"

"We thought you were the good one," Wesley said. "It's my job to do something like this."

"Hey," James said to Wesley, pointing to the yard, "there's something different about the front yard. It looks a lot greener than usual."

"I think we hit the jackpot," Matthew said, plucking one of the green objects from the yard. "The lawn has turned into a bunch of four-leaf clovers."

"I'd rather it have been gold," Wesley muttered.

"Then that must mean…" James started.

"That we have too much luck?" Wesley asked. "I don't get it."

"Maybe there's something about this in the Book," Matthew said, reentering the house.

* * *

In a dark place, not like anything on Earth, Invision sat, staring diligently into a swirling mist of darkness. Only through his eyes could images be seen from the mist. His work was abruptly interrupted by a sly feminine voice, knocking him out of his trance-like state. The mist disappeared and he turned around to see Lina, with her hands on her hips. 

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to warn you," Lina said. "Don't get involved with the three brothers."

"I took a job," he explained, "and I intend on doing it completely."

"These three are _my_ job," she said. "Back off."

"You don't tell me what to do," Invision stated. "I am Invision, a Fallen Angel. I have powers that you cannot even imagine."

"Don't get in over your head," Lina warned. "I know about you. How do you think I knew where you were?"

"You've been following me?" Invision asked, as something clicked inside his head. "You were the one who attacked me the day I was about to kill the three witches!"

"It was for your own good," Lina said. "They are dangerous. Powerful. Even more powerful than you."

"They weren't so powerful then," Invision said. "Why are you so adamant about handling these three yourself? You said that they were very powerful. What makes you think that you can do the job?"

"I have my ways and my reasons," Lina said matter-of-factly.

In the blink of an eye, a black mist appeared from nowhere and circled around Lina's body quickly before disappearing again. Invision smiled; he had used a power that Lina had not known about. It was the power to draw true feelings out of people. Lina was oblivious to what had just taken place, but shuddered when Invision revealed her secret.

"You want the oldest one to yourself," he said simply. "Hmm, this could be better than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to hide the truth.

"Do not interrupt me anymore," Invision said as he disappeared in a black mist. "You have been warned."

* * *

_Wow! Invision ain't messin' around, is he? Anyway, will Lina ignore him and get in his way again? Will her conscious eat at her until she does something about it? Will Jimmy and Wesley ever get back to normal?_


	12. A Change Of Luck?

_**chyp: **chyp, chyp, chyp… Leprechauns? Not a bad proposition, though, but there's plenty of time to bring in some of those! You first!_

* * *

"These are all symbols of good luck," Matthew read to his miniature brothers. "In different cultures, they represent good luck." 

"Okay," Wesley said, "four-leaf clovers, horse shoes, rabbits' feet, the number seven I get, but what about elephants and donkeys?"

"Elephants are known for long lives and good memories," Matthew read. "These are qualities that some people find very lucky. Donkeys are considered good luck in Christianity because Jesus rode on donkeys."

"So what does this mean?" James asked. "Do we need to cut off the rabbits' feet?"

"Don't even joke like that," Wesley said. "Do we, Matt?"

"No," Matthew answered. "I think that this is just a sign, telling us what we need to do."

"Well," James asked, "what do we need to do?"

"We obviously need to wear something lucky," Wesley said. "Then try the spell again."

"That doesn't make any sense," James said.

"What do you know?" Wesley asked. "I don't see you with any ideas."

"Here's an idea," James said, shaking his fist.

"I'm glad you two worked on those issues," Matthew said, flipping through the pages.

"How about this," Wesley suggested as if the idea just hit him. "Matt, whatever spell you said to make us little…why don't you just say it again, but the opposite of what it was in the first place."

"That was English?" James asked as Wesley smacked him on the back of the head.

"Worth a try," Matthew said as he tried to remember what he said.

"_My brothers **don't** suck!  
I **haven't **had enough!  
Please **don't **end their junk  
And I **won't **beat them both up!"_

James and Wesley suddenly felt the sensation of "up." They both felt like they were being pulled upwards by something unknown. By the time the feeling subsided, they were both back at their normal heights. Matthew's pocket had been ripped, though; they had grown right out of it.

"Did you miss me?" Wesley asked, hugging himself.

"So our luck is finally changing for the better," James said.

"Well," Matthew said, "we still have the problem of not having our normal powers."

"And don't forget about these animals everywhere," James added.

"We can try the spell that Matt tried earlier," Wesley said. "It might work."

"It will have to wait," Invision said as he appeared in a black mist. "It seems that my schedule has changed. I'll have to speed things up a little bit."

"Oh, crap!" Wesley jumped, startled.

He flicked his hands at Invision as an instinct. Although he meant to freeze the Fallen Angel, telekinesis kicked in instead. However, a faint red light flashed briefly and Wesley found himself thrown across the living room, landing hard on the floor. This time, though, Invision found himself thrown through the air from the rebound of the deflection. Both Wesley and Invision stood back up and prepared to strike again. James stepped in and waved his hand at Invision, hoping for some kind of effect. Invision's wings suddenly turned to stone and Invision fell over backwards, landing hard on his back.

"Change of luck?" James asked.

"Whatever it is," Matthew said, "we need to keep it going."

Matthew jumped into action and lifted Invision with some difficulty. He spun him around and threw him across the living room onto a table. He kept Invision busy while James tried to walk Wesley through the art of using telekinesis effectively. Matthew kept punching Invision in the face, thinking that his foe would eventually pass out, but instead he was the one who was tiring. Eventually, Invision managed to throw Matthew off of him, sending him crashing into the sofa.

"Now!" James instructed Wesley. "He's off guard!"

Wesley, having listened carefully to James' instructions, concentrated and waved his hand in a menacing manner. This time, Invision was hurled across the living room and thrown outside of the house. He briefly looked at his hand as if it might turn on him any minute. James patted him on the back.

"Good job," he congratulated.

"Same to you," Wesley said. "For a power that you say you hate, you sure know how to use it right."

"Well," James boasted, "I'm not one to blow my own horn."

"Then don't," Matthew said, joining his brothers and rubbing his back. "We need to figure out a way to get rid of this guy before he kills us all."

"He was acting weird when he was here," Wesley said. "It's like his powers were…off."

"Yeah," James said. "When he deflected my, I mean Wesley's power before, it looked like he got a lot of rebound from it. I've never seen that before."

"I think I know why," Matthew speculated. "Trust me."

"Why can't you just tell us what it is?" Wesley asked.

"Because this way is more dramatic," Matthew replied. "We just need to weaken Invision enough so that he can't do anything. You two handle him and I'll write a vanquishing spell."

"But I…" James began.

"And _don't_ complain about my power anymore, Jimmy," Matthew said as he rushed upstairs. "Go!"

"Well, big brother," Wesley said, patting James on the shoulder, "looks like it's up to us."

* * *

_Well look how that turned out! James and Wesley, the two with the most issues, end up having to work together now to save the day, or at least prolong it until Matthew can join in later. Will their arguing resurface, or are they able to put it all behind them and move on?_


	13. The Prelude

_Let me get to the two people who mean the most to me in this world of writing!_

_**chyp: **Leprechauns and giants, you're crazy, chyp! But I'll see what I can do and let you know when I got somethin' I think we both might like. But probably not until my second season…_

_**Raya X: **I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you! You can just see right through me! Actually, I never looked at the spell backfiring because of that, but it makes a lot of sense, so that's all that matters! And I, too, hope that all of the arguing is over with, after going through everything that they have…_

* * *

James and Wesley ran outside to face Invision, but when they walked out, nobody was around. They frantically looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Invision came from out of nowhere and kicked James with both of his feet. The force of the blow knocked James clear across the front yard and onto the street. Invision turned his attention to Wesley. As he slowly advanced, Wesley moved slowly back into the house, hoping for some kind of home field advantage.

Invision thrust his arm out, releasing a stream of black energy that flew directly towards Wesley. Wesley panicked and flicked his hands, instinctively trying to stop time. Instead, he tapped into James' telekinesis and the blackness diverted itself and hit the television, instantly disintegrating it. Wesley looked at the spot where the television had been and realized that he was in real trouble. Without either Matthew or James to help him, he had nowhere else to go.

He boldly decided to fend for himself. He powerfully gestured with his hands. Invision used his power of deflection, but the recoil forced him back ten feet. He landed on his back. Meanwhile, Wesley gathered all the strength he had left in him and withstood the power of Invision's deflection. He stumbled back a couple of feet, but otherwise he managed to stay upright. He looked around for something to throw and saw the athame that John had given them. He picked it up and cautiously started outside to find Invision.

As he exited the house, he saw Invision brushing himself off as he picked himself up from the floor. He didn't want to give his enemy any more time to recover, so he threw the dagger as hard as he could. Invision saw it coming and was about to dodge it when he found that he couldn't move away. James had crept behind him and pinned him in place. The athame penetrated Invision's shoulder and traveled right through him, exiting through his back. James threw him down as he yelled in agony.

"That was close," James said to Wesley. "You almost hit me with that thing."

"Next time," Wesley said, "let a brother know where you are."

"I'll put in on the top of my list of things to do," James replied dryly. "Where's Matt already?"

"I don't know," Wesley said, "but you need to get out the way!"

James abruptly turned around to see Invision standing up, about to strike. Before he could hit James, James turned transparent and Invision's blow traveled right through him. James quickly countered with a punch that sent Invision back to the ground.

"Looks like you're really getting the hang of those new powers," Wesley commented.

"They still suck," James said as he dodged another of Invision's punch attempts.

"Get over yourself," Wesley said.

While James engaged Invision in combat, Wesley gathered himself and brought his hands up. He succeeded in using telekinesis and hurled Invision against a wall. Except, this time James was holding on to the enemy, so he was also thrown. Luckily, Invision had absorbed most, if not all, of the impact. James hastily rolled away from a stunned Invision, rubbing his back.

* * *

Upstairs, Matthew struggled to come up with the right words to compose an effective vanquishing potion. He looked around him, noticing all of the animals that seemed to have made their way upstairs. His attention was constantly divided as he could hear loud crashes below, indicating that his brothers may or may not have been faring well with Invision. Everything was just coming together to stress him even more. And in addition to this, he knew that neither he nor his brothers had their own powers to work with, which put all three of them in more danger.

"C'mon," he said to himself, looking into space, "think! What rhymes with 'dark?' There's 'bark,' 'park,' 'embark,' 'mark,' that's a good one! 'Mark!'"

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper, then looked back into space, hoping that more inspiration would quickly come so he could finish the spell.

* * *

Neither side seemed to be winning the fight as the battle continued. However, James and Wesley were becoming wearier by the minute, while Invision looked to be fine. James and Wesley had turned to being completely defensive now, devoting most of their time to dodging attacks instead of launching them.

"Where the hell is Matt?" Wesley shouted deliberately so that Matthew might hear. "Doesn't he know that we're still down here?"

"Hold on!" Matthew's voice replied from upstairs.

"We need some help," Wesley said to his brother. "Things aren't looking too good, even with our new found luck."

As if on cue, a ball of fire appeared from nowhere and struck Invision in the back, sending him crashing into the wall. James and Wesley almost broke their necks to trace the source of the attack, but they couldn't find anyone else in the house.

"Matt?" James asked Wesley.

"Or Lina," Wesley replied.

Invision peeled himself from the wall, leaving a large crater. He looked to the place the fireball came from and scowled. He knew who had cast it. Suddenly, he began flapping his wings vigorously, not at Wesley and James, but in some unspecified direction. Chairs began moving, papers and books started flying through the air, and both large and small pieces of debris lifted themselves from the ground and sailed through the air. Suddenly, Lina appeared in a cloud of smoke. She had been invisible, but the power of Invision's wings forced her to reappear. James looked at her with a peculiar expression. It was one of anger, betrayal, and compassion. Wesley only looked at James, somewhat afraid of what was going to happen. Then both he and James glowed for a brief second.

"What was that?" Wesley uttered to James.

"I don't know," James answered, then turning to Lina. "How could you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you not to mess with me ever again!" Invision shouted at Lina, who looked torn between having to answer to James and having to deal with Invision.

"I got it!" Matthew said triumphantly, running downstairs to join his brothers. "I fixed our powers and I wrote a…oh…"

Upon seeing Lina, Matthew became speechless. Of course he had been told about her, but this was the first time he had seen both her and James in the same room since then. He, like Wesley, was somewhat afraid of what was going to happen.

They all stood there, Invision, Lina, and the Complete. Each looked at the others as if they were in a western-style showdown. Nobody did anything; they just stood there and glared at each other for a long while. A single four-leaf clover blew through the doorway and made its way across the living room where the three parties were situated. That was when everything happened.

* * *

_Oh boy! I love these showdown-type fights! But there are three parties involved…two and a half really since Lina doesn't actually count, but who knows? What's gonna happen in this fight? Will Invision succeed? Will the brothers succeed? Will Lina step in and succeed? Stay tuned, 'cuz I'm finally nearing the end of this story!_


	14. When Them Storm Clouds Gather

_**Raya X: **Appreciations, as usual, go out to you! Cliffhangers aren't really my style, but they do serve a purpose, which makes them a good friend of mine. Showdowns, meanwhile, have become a recent favorite thing for me. Much action is always the crescendo, if you ask me._

* * *

Both Lina and Invision fired at each other. From Lina's hands came a stream of fire and from Invision's came the strange black disintegrating energy. They met halfway in a powerful blast that knocked the three brothers onto the ground. Nether of them were unwavering, but neither seemed to be able to beat the other.

"How long are they gonna keep that up?" Wesley asked his brothers.

"I don't know," James said, "but maybe they'll cancel each other out."

"No," Matthew said. "I took the time to write this vanquishing spell and dammit, we're gonna use it!"

"Okay, okay," James said, "but remember, you're not the biggest anymore."

They turned to view the situation. Lina and Invision were at a standstill, both of them unwilling to let up. But Invision began to flap his wings again. The added force of this caused his powers to become stronger, while at the same time pushing Lina backwards. Her fire power started to waver and weaken, until it was finally overpowered. Before Invision's attack could hit her full force, though, it was frozen in midair, just inches in front of her. She looked at Invision; he was also frozen in time. She turned to face James and his brothers with a look of both guilt and fear. It was a face that James had never seen before. But then again, at this point, he really didn't seem to care how she looked.

"It's good to be back," Wesley said, blowing on his fingers like they were smoking guns. "I still got it!"

"Take it somewhere else," Matthew said.

"Jimmy," Lina began, "I know what you're thinking, but believe me, none of this was my intention."

"Don't give me any of that crap," James said. "You lied to me, you betrayed me, not to mention you strained my relationship with Wesley. You don't know what we've been through, so I really don't think that you know what I'm thinking right now."

"I knew that she was bad news, but…" Wesley was quickly silenced as Matthew covered his mouth.

"I thought that things would turn out differently," Lina said. "I never expected that I would fall in love with you. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Damn right," James said, "but saying you love me doesn't change the fact that you've been trying to kill me and my brothers for so long. It doesn't even make sense. How can you love me and try to kill me at the same time?"

"Exactly," Lina said. "That's why I haven't been able to kill you or your brothers. In fact, I've been helping you to kill other demons and warlocks. I'm so, so, so sorry that it had to happen like this. I just hope that we can move past this."

Wesley nearly choked when he heard Lina say that. He glared at Lina, who only ignored him. Then, in a tribute to classical pranksters, he performed the infamous "liar" cough, where he cleverly concealed the word within a series of coughs. Matthew punched him in the arm to save James the trouble of having to do so.

"What I meant was," Wesley said more clearly, "that I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good. I don't know how much longer Invision's gonna stay frozen, so y'all need to be wrapping this up soon."

"You really hurt me," James said to Lina, "and no amount of apologizing will ever change that. Now, get out of the way."

Slowly, Invision began to wiggle out of his state of suspended animation, still in attack mode. Lina quickly dodged out of the way of the black wave, which struck the wall behind her instead. After the wave ended, there was nothing left of the wall except an empty space.

"You saved me?" Lina asked James.

"Hardly," James said, "but we have bigger things to handle right now."

Invision fired another blast of black energy, this time at the brothers. Now, however, they had their own powers again and were ready for him. James quickly rebounded the black wave with his telekinesis and sent it back towards Invision. Invision quickly called on his powers of deflection and the light screen re-rebounded the attack. Invision, though, stumbled backwards again from having to withstand the recoil. All three brothers took cover and avoided the attack, which left another hole in another wall. Matthew, who had been observing things the whole time, came up with an idea.

"I have an idea," he said to his brothers. "Homeboy, I need you to freeze Invision, but only when I tell you to. Jimmy, be ready to attack."

"But…" Wesley protested, but was cut off by stares from both his brothers.

They all stood up, ready to defend themselves at any given moment. Lina, meanwhile, had taken cover in another room. She was unable to do anything due to the fear of her dual situation crippling both her confidence and her abilities.

"Now, Jimmy!" Matthew shouted.

* * *

_Well, don't that beat all? Will Matt's plan work? I mean, we know he's got the best track record of the three, but they've all been a little off lately… Meanwhile, what's gonna happen with Lina? It's all out in the open, and the only way y'all will know is if you stay tuned!_


	15. A Not Happy But Not Sad Ending

_Well, folks, this is it. It's the more or less exciting conclusion to yet another story! To celebrate, I made it just a tad longer than the other ones. That way, it would make y'all that much more happy at the end, hopefully…_

_**chyp: **You had it right the first time; I **am** crazy…very crazy…crazy enough to have written six stories and still maintain some sort of sanity! But really, I'm pretty crazy._

_**Raya X: **This is just really a pre-emptive strike, but you better review twice so I can get to that all-so-coveted 30 review mark! Don't leave me hangin' at 29!_

* * *

James waved his hand in a forceful manner, with the intent to throw Invision with his powers. As Matthew (and James, for that matter) expected, Invision once again used his power of deflection to protect him. As the red light screen flashed into view briefly, Matthew called to Wesley to use his power. James had been thrown back, having been attacked by his deflected power, but as Matthew guessed, Invision had been forced back a little bit as well. Wesley reached out and froze him at exactly the right time. It was a split second after Invision's deflection screen had faded.

"Good job, brothers," Matthew said, helping James up.

"So now what do we do, fearless leader?" Wesley asked.

"Well…" James said.

"I meant Matt!" Wesley snapped.

"We need to figure out some way to get rid of him," Matthew said. "I've noticed that with all the good luck that's washed over the house recently, it's weakened him somehow. That's why he's started to fall back whenever he's used his deflection power. Since he thrives on bad luck, I guess the good luck is getting to him. This spell that I wrote should be able to vanquish him, but it'll be more effective if we all read it."

"_An angel blinded by the Dark,  
Ignored his calling, missed his mark.  
This Fallen Angel in our midst,  
Let him feel the good he's missed."_

Invision came out of the freeze, yelling very loudly. Lina walked back into the room just in time to witness the event. Everything took on a bright greenish hue inside the house. Then Invision himself began to glow a green color. It grew brighter and brighter as millions of images flooded into his mind, unbeknownst to the others. Images of happiness, love, joy, peace, and the like raced through his head, reminding him of everything that he had abandoned in favor of evil. These many thoughts overloaded his brain, while on the outside, things were happening a little differently. The greenness that had covered the house began to slowly return to normal, but the area around Invision had only started to become an even more intense shade of green. Finally, the aura surrounding Invision became so brilliant that none of the brothers or Lina could stand to look at it. They shielded their eyes from the overwhelming glow as it finally overpowered Invision. He exploded in a magnificent burst of green fireworks that left nothing but a green cloud in his place. As the light died down, the brothers saw the green cloud concentrate into first a point of light, and then nothing.

"Now _that's_ a vanquish," Wesley said.

"You say that after every vanquish," James said nonchalantly. He then turned to Lina. "Oh, I forgot about you."

"Jimmy," she said, "I know that deep down you still have feelings for me. And I know that I still have feelings for you. We can't ignore those feelings."

"Are you done?" James asked. "I already told you that it's over. I'm sorry, but I just can't be with somebody, good or evil, who can't be honest with me. I think you should leave."

"Are you joking?" Wesley asked, grabbing James by the shoulder. "She knows too much about us. You can't let her go all willy-nilly."

"Please leave, Lina," James said again, ignoring Wesley.

Lina sighed and mouthed a soundless "I love you" to James, who only returned the expression with a cold stare. Matthew awkwardly waved goodbye to her, while Wesley turned his back, not even bothering to look at her. He was more upset with James for letting her go at all. Lina walked out of the house, vanishing in a bright flame as she walked until she was gone.

"You alright, Jimmy?" Matthew asked.

"I'll be fine," James said.

"You'll _be_ sorry," Wesley chimed in. "Do you know what she is? Don't you know that her kind has been after our kind since the beginning of time? It's only a matter of time before she gets all bitter about the breakup and comes back with a vengeance! Am I the only one who has any common sense in this family?"

"That's tomorrow's problem," Matthew said as they looked around the house. "Today, we clean."

* * *

James and his brothers all sat at a table in the Dining Hall at Oxford College, eating dinner. They were all glad that things had returned to normal, or at least as normal as possible. James, however, was still feeling depressed about Lina. He knew that it was unwarranted, but at the basic level it still felt like a normal breakup. Wesley tried to cheer him up as best as he could, but neither James nor Matthew were having any real progress.

"This witch stuff is starting to take a toll on my grades," Wesley said. "We miss more classes from fighting evil than from being sick or even just not wanting to go to class."

"Stick it out for a few more weeks," Matthew said. "The year's almost over. We've made it this far."

"I just hope I don't end up repeating freshman year over again," Wesley sighed.

"You won't," Matthew said, then turning to James. "Hey, Jimmy, are you still pouting over Lina? You really need to get some closure."

"Like a vanquishing spell," Wesley added before being kicked in the leg. "Hey! I need that leg! I'm just sayin'…"

"You talk too much," Matthew commented.

"But he's right," James finally said, breaking his long period of silence.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"I shouldn't have let her go," James said, "especially since she knows so much about us. That just makes her even more dangerous."

"Told you," Wesley said. "See, Matt? Me and Jimmy can see eye to eye after all."

"I'm glad," Matthew replied. "It's nice to be able to go for more than five minutes without an argument breaking out. But I gotta admit, it was nice to be in charge, though."

"It wasn't so pretty being like two inches tall," Wesley said. "That reminds me, I hate you, Matt."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Matthew said. "I figured it out. See, that spell fell under personal gain a little more than I thought. So I guess that's why it backfired the way it did. I read it in the Book somewhere. It's called the Raya Principle or something. But at least it got the job done, right?"

"Maybe," James said. "Speaking of getting jobs done, whatever happened to those animals? They kinda just fell out of the picture."

"About that," Matthew explained, "I think that they were only there to remind us that we never lost our luck, just our confidence. Once they served their purpose, they disappeared. Explaining all of that to our neighbors wasn't so easy, though."

"So I guess we get to live to fight another day," Wesley said.

"Yep," Matthew answered. "And I wrote in stuff about Invision in the Book, just in case somebody like him comes along again."

"Good," James and Wesley both replied in unison.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to deal with Jimmy's departure at the end of the year…" Matthew sighed as they continued dinner in silence.

Afterwards they all returned to James' dorm room to talk about the coming year and everything they would have to face, knowing that things were going to be much more different and difficult as time pressed on. James turned around, sighing, and swiftly motioned with his finger, tapping into his telekinetic power to close the door behind him.

* * *

_And that's the end… I know, I know, so many questions to be answered, like why Jimmy let Lina just go like that, or what's gonna happen with Jimmy at the end of the school year when he transfers to the bigger part of the university (which is 40 miles away, if you don't know). As usual, I'll give my non-informative answer of: it'll all be answered in time! By the by, I just felt obligated to add that last part of the story to pay homage to the show that inspired this whole part of me…_

_Meanwhile, stay tuned for the season finale of the "Complete" Saga. Here are some previews of the last episode of the season (taken exclusively from the producers of the story):_

"_James faces the task of having to move forty miles away from his newfound brothers at the end of the school year. Wesley, as the youngest of the three, is more reluctant to accept this fact, while Matthew is not too pleased himself. Meanwhile, the evil members of the Council decide to launch a full assault on the Complete, taking advantage of their weakened emotional state due to both James' departure and end of the year final exams. Wesley accidentally makes a huge mistake that may change everyone's lives forever, but when a stranger comes to help things seem to be even more stressful at the end of the day…"_


End file.
